


In a Few Words

by brunchywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I MEAN THEY'RE LITERALLY SO DOMESTIC IN THIS, Oneshot, Pansy and Hermione are goals alright, Short & Sweet, aka the fandom doesn't have enough wlw fanfiction so I tried to contribute something, and gooey love, mentions of viktor krum, the good girl love, they're in love, uh what other tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Pansy Parkinson could easily describe her life in quite a few words after the war, in fact so few words it was hard to imagine. But at the same time she could scream hundreds of words into the sky about her current life and none of it could describe anything properly.





	In a Few Words

If you asked her three years ago that’d she’d be sitting on a couch in the middle of her living room with Hermione Granger laying in her lap she would’ve laughed in your face and told you to get lost with that kind of thought. In quite a few words, her life had gone to shit then gone to heaven in the same forsaken year. 

It all started with her, this angel in her lap who was reading a novel while humming to herself, while Pansy very quietly braided her curly hair and hummed along with her. Hermione glanced up for a moment and her eyes became crescent moons as she smiled. Electrifying, her smile even after two years of dating was something Pansy reveled in. 

 

“Pansy, love,” Hermione was sitting up and Pansy pouted quietly, huffing and folding her arms over her chest, “You’ve got your thinking face on.” Hermione tucked a loose curl of her hair behind her ear and sat criss cross, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. 

She breathed a sigh against her girlfriend’s lips and they shared a very quiet kiss, breathtaking and subtle in every way. These kisses perhaps, had become her favorite type. 

“Well if you must know, Hermione-dearest.” Pansy grinned against her lips before pulling away, “I was quite frankly thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life, what would I ever do without your bookish presence and your horrible cooking, after all those are you redeeming qualities.”

Hermione scowled and shoved Pansy down onto the floor, stifling a giggle and trying to act as serious as possible in this situation.

 

“Shut it Pans, you were not thinking that. You looked serious.” Hermione rolled on top of her and straddled her hips, leaning over her. Pansy delicately placed her hand on her cheek and smiled softly. Everything felt so right and perfect and in her opinion Hermione looked best like this, her brown eyes deep and focused and her warm brown skin highlighted by the morning sun peeking in through their stupidly big windows. 

“I was though, I’m so lucky to have your grace in my life. If I could describe my life after the war, it would be you. I love Hermione Granger,” Pansy whispered softly as she kissed Hermione again, fluttering her eyes closed then open again as they parted. Smiling for a few moments in the moment.

 

They giggled together for a short time t and Pansy sighed softly as Hermione’s hands trailed up through her shirt, gently resting her cold hands against her sides softly.

“If I recall correctly, when we met again after school. You were drunk and Draco was making sure you wouldn’t fall over and die and you proudly exclaimed those very words in a drunk sob.” 

“To be fair I had a crush on you since the Yule Ball, and I hardly could tear you away from Viktor Krud for a second. You were so pretty that day, but even prettier every day after that,” she lowered her voice and Hermione leaned down to kiss her again, Pansy carefully reached up and brought her down again for a deeper kiss. 

Then she snorted, Hermione actually snorted during their kiss and Pansy glared hard and rolled over to push the other girl off. A pillow was involved, Granger got pillow to the face. 

Hermione kept laughing all the while, getting off the bed and taking a few steps back, 

“You called him Viktor Krud I couldn’t help it!” 

“He was AWFUL Hermione, I mean come on you looked like a fairy next to him. A bloody fucking fairy!” Pansy threw her hands into the air quietly just as Crookshanks decided to announce his presence.. Loudly. Both girls stared down at the orange cat and Pansy carefully scooped him up into her arms, wiggling his paws in the way he hated. 

 

“Shanks agrees too, don’t you Crookshanks?” The cat mewled quietly and was reduced to purring as she rubbed under her chin. 

Hermione kissed her cheek quietly, resting her head on her shoulder for just a moment. 

“In all seriousness, I’m glad we’re together, horrible jokes and memories aside, Pansy.” Her voice was warm and velvety, “But insult my cooking again and we won’t have pancakes for a week.” 

“What!? That’s too cruel you couldn’t do that to yourself!” Pansy yelled as Hermione ran off to the kitchen, she followed loudly, shouting so loud their neighbors were surely able to hear. “Woman!!! You can’t just deny your girlfriend amazing breakfast food and try to seduce her in the same breath!”

Hermione whirled around the marble counter and got on her toes, her bushy hair coming undone in the braid Pansy worked so hard on. 

“Ohhh.. but I can and I will,” she pulled her wand out quietly and gently poked her girlfriend on the nose with it, grinning all the while. “Boop.”

Pansy sighed quietly and set the cat down before sitting on the counter quietly, dramatically laying on it. 

“I’m dying Mione, and you’re denying me amazing pancakes..” 

“Hush it, I’m starting right now you overdramatic drama queen,” Pansy grinned to herself quietly and watched as Hermione got out the ingredients by hand. 

If there was one word, not even a few that could describe how Pansy felt after the war. That word was Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading this short fic I literally wrote in twenty minutes because I was feeling it. hmu on tumblr @coffeeverre.tumblr.com if you feel like it.


End file.
